


As Fate Would Have It

by Kiki9627



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki9627/pseuds/Kiki9627
Summary: “You can’t help her!”Only I can.Only I can make her smile with just a push of my finger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a VERY short original work I wrote not too long ago. I thought about not posting it at all since it's so short but why not? It's defiantly not my best but here goes!

I first meet her on an evening. It was nothing like this one where the air is warm and children are laughing. No. It was an unforgiving cold and the sharp wind carried the stench of spilled oil.

Her eyes didn’t sparkle in the moon's light. They were dull and red as she stumbled through the street. I watched from a bus stop bench as she stood in the road, waiting for death to come.

It took me longer than it should have to reach for her. I thought she would move if a vehicle came. I watched and waited with her as the clouds hung heavily in the sky. But as fate would have it, nothing came.

As the minutes ticked, I forced myself to my feet. I made my way to her side and gently pulled her off the asphalt. 

“I don’t want this,” her voice croaked, desperate and pleading to be left to rot.

“Do any of us?” I questioned, tugging her along.

From that day on, I cared for her.

I held her as she cried. I supported her when she was weak. I made life easier. Softer.

I love how her eyes stay dull, uncaring of the world's harsh edges.

I love how her frown is easy to make into a smile, how only I can change it.

I love how red compliments her so.

While this evening is nothing like the one when we met, it is like the one the day after. The evening when she welcomed her new existence with open arms.

But our time is coming to an end. 

Her family has been asking for her but she can’t go to them. The police have started looking for her but she doesn’t need found.

She is happy here, with me, in red. She has found peace, right there, still in bliss.

But the bugs have started to disturb her and I can’t keep them away. The smell is starting to seep through the walls and I can’t keep it in.

“Open up! We know you’re in there!”

“You can’t help her!”

Only I can.

Only I can make her smile with just a push of my finger.

Only I can keep her cool in this hot box of humid stink.

Only I have tried to dull her pain, making it all go away.

I held her in my arms, my tears blending into the tracks of hers as the droplets fall on her face. 

But as always, her eyes remain dull as the police barge in. They yank me from her side and her smile falls away. They pin then cuff me as my face is smashed into the splintered wooden floor. I can only watch as they take her from me, looking her over with their disgusted eyes.

One gags at the stench. Another swallows hard at the red that compliments her so.

“How long do you think she’s been dead?”

“The examiner will have to tell us that.”

“It looks like she’s been like this for a while now.”

I see nothing but red as they lay her in a bag, lifting her and taking her from me.

“Bastards!”

I scream and fling my shoulders as much as I can. They can’t take her from me. I only want her back.

I was the only one who could make her smile.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do we think? Any theories we'd like to discuss or questions you want answered? Comments are always welcomed and feel free to check out my other works!


End file.
